


One Night Marathon | Bucky Barnes x Reader |

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Charmed - Freeform, F/M, One Night Stands, fluff sort of, lmao it's so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 10:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: His eyes were a gorgeous blue, and her lips were perfect and kiss-swollen. A match made in hookup heaven. Only…





	One Night Marathon | Bucky Barnes x Reader |

They burst into his apartment, lips, tongue and teeth locked in a full on battle for dominance as jackets were struggling to be torn off without parting for air or concentration. He pinned her to the wall beside the door and kicked it shut, hands skimming her soft, supple skin. She moaned lightly against his lips before he tore them away. They stared at one another, taking in the small details of the faces they’d hardly looked at when they met in that bar just a few minutes ago.

His eyes were a gorgeous blue, and her lips were perfect and kiss-swollen. A match made in hookup heaven. Only…

“Holy shit is that every season of _Charmed_ I see on that shelf?”

He turned to follow her gaze. “Uh, yeah. They’re not mine though, they’re uh…”

“They’re…” She teased, a grin starting to form on those aforementioned perfect lips.

“Um, my… Ex-girlfriend’s?”

“And you still have them?”

“… Alright, they’re mine. Are you happy?”

“Uh, yeah! I fuckin’ love _Charmed_!”

“No way!” He grinned.

“Way! Who’s your favorite?”

“Phoebe, you kidding me? Best sister! Plus, she’s the cutest.”

“Excuse me, Prue Halliwell is _easily_ the best of the sisters.”

“She’s _dead_!”

“I don’t see your point.”

They glared at each other for a moment with crossed arms, defensive of their Chosen Ones.

“You can stay and marathon with me _only_ if you agree that-“

“Paige sucked and never should’ve been created.”

“Oh my god, I’ll go get the blankets!”

xXx

After literal hours of binge-watching the supernatural drama, he looked over at her. “Hey, uh. What’s your name?”

“I have been trying to figure out a decent way to ask you the same thing for the last three hours. (Name).”

“Bucky.”

“Okay, cool.”

xXx

“My _BABY!”_  She wailed.

“There, there.” Bucky murmured, patting her back. “She’s in a better place now…”

“That’s not even the worst paaaaaart.” (Name) whined, leaning her head on his shoulder as she pouted. “Now we have to suffer through _Rose fucking McGowan.”_

Bucky shivered. “Maybe we should stop-“

“Why the hell would we do that?”

“Wouldn’t even dream of it, oh my god.” He said as he slipped his arm around her waist and started season four.

xXx

The sun started to peek out from behind the shades Bucky had drawn before he left for the bar, casting a soft pink glow across the room and then a glare along the television screen. He blinked groggily, as if he’d been sleeping with his eyes open. Maybe he had. Somewhere along the line he’d just zoned out without actually falling asleep, apparently.

Bucky turned his head to look at his guest, who was staring right at him with the same look he was giving her. Slowly he turned his head and fumbled a bit with the remote in an attempt to pause the show as the Chosen Ones fought the next evil.

“You want breakfast?” He mumbled.

“Sure.” (Name) nodded slowly.

“All I got are Pop-Tarts…”

“Shit, fam, toast ‘em up and pop those fuckers on a paper towel.”

“I like your style.”

xXx

“So…” Bucky started as they ate S’more Pop-Tarts and drank some milk. “Didn’t I bring you here for sex?”

“Yeah.”

“And we didn’t do that?”

“No.”

“Are we gonna do that?”

“We can.”

“After the marathon though.”

“Well duh, that’s a given.”

“This will make for an excellent story at our wedding reception.”

“Damn right.” She said, holding her hand out for a fist bump that was returned happily.

**Author's Note:**

> It's stupid and dumb but I had the idea and tried to write it lmao I'm trying to get out of this slump as best as I can.


End file.
